


Sunrise

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, LLF Comment Project, Romance, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: A concept: Chilton. You. A cabin in the middle of nowhere. Lots of time on your hands. (Set after season 3.)





	Sunrise

It was the early hours of the morning. You were looking out of the window at the snowy landscape. Far away on the horizon the slightest tinge of orange could be seen. The sun was rising. It was your favorite time of day, when the world was still quiet. Everything peaceful, everything alright.  
On the bed behind you Frederick was still asleep. The sound of his calm breathing made you feel at ease–no nightmares tonight.

You were spending the days between Christmas and New Year’s Eve in a cabin by the woods, just a few hours from home. It had long been a dream of yours, ever since you’d been a teenager. Snowed in with a hot guy, no one around for miles, eggnog, snuggling under a blanket, a bear skin rug in front of a crackling fireplace–okay, maybe it was cliché, but when Frederick had surprised you with his Christmas present, you had been overjoyed.

You heard a rustling of sheets. You turned around and saw that Frederick was awake.

“Morning, Freddy.”

You couldn’t help but grin at his adorably tousled hair and the sleepy look on his face.

He slowly sat up on the bed.

“Good morning, my love … What are you doing over there? It’s freezing, come back to bed.”

“In a second baby, I’m watching the sun rise. It’s so beautiful.” 

The bed creaked slightly as he got up, not without a little trouble.

Your smile faded instantly as you saw what he was doing.

“No my love, don’t get up so quickly, your joints.”

“Well,” he sighed, “I’m not going to just lie there and accept that the love of my life prefers the sight of a mundane natural occurrence to the company of her husband.”

You were still worried, but you chuckled. So he was in a joking mood. It was going to be a good day.

He walked over to you and you pulled him into a hug as soon as the tips of your fingers could reach his shoulders. As his warm body enveloped you, you realized that you had been freezing and tried to pull away again, not wanting him to feel the cold as well.

“No,” he protested, “let me.”

He spun you around in his arms so you could both enjoy the view outside, his chin coming to rest on the top of your head. He gently stroked your tummy and you leaned back into his embrace, exhaling loudly and contentedly. You froze. Was that … ?

“And good morning to you too, mister.”

Poking into the small of your back was, unmistakably, Frederick’s morning wood.

“Well, if it’s bothering you I could just …”

You turned around and shut him up with an excited kiss on the lips.

Since his encounter with the Red Dragon, Frederick’s life–and thus yours–had changed in ways you couldn’t have imagined before. Even now, after three years of recovery some things were still difficult for him … including the ability to perform in bed as perfectly as he used to. You had found ways to work around it, found medical ways for him to achieve pleasure in old and new forms, true. But a spontaneous hard-on? It had been a while.

He still held you tight, but his hands were now roaming over your ass as he pressed kisses along your jaw and down towards your neck.

You let out a giggle as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, “Maybe you’re right and I _should_ go back to bed.”

He guided you towards it and you sat down next to each other. He hadn’t put on his contact and prosthetic yet, but it didn’t matter to you at all. Freddy was and always would be your handsome man.

You put one of your hands on his legs in an assuring gesture and helped him out of his pajama pants. Looking down, you took him into your hands, trying to gauge how far along he was. His length, already impressive when not erect, was hot and half-hard in your palm.

With feather-light movements you began to graze up and down his shaft as your thumb massaged the head. You raised your hand to caress his cheek and he leaned his forehead against yours, already moaning and mumbling under his breath.

“What did you say, my love?”

“I said—oh!”

Your thumb and forefinger had formed a ring around the base of his shaft and began to tug upward.

He took a deep breath and tried again. 

“I said I love you so much, no one could make me feel the way you do. I-I… thank you, for everything.”

Your mouth was close to his ear and you whispered, “anything for you, my angel.”

His hips were bucking in rhythm with your strokes now. The sound of your voice, your scent, the feeling of your hand wrapped around his cock—it was all too much. Then your mouth left his ear and sought his. The sensation of your velvety tongues tangling were enough to pull him over the edge. He came hard, moaning into your mouth. Completely spent and exhausted, he leaned forward and you gathered him in a tight embrace.

After few minutes, when he’d come to his senses again, he straightened up and smiled at you. His look was full of admiration, but there was also an unmistakable glimmer of longing.

“Let me make it up to you. I want to … taste you.”

His words sent a shiver down your spine. Your Frederick. Always so eager to show you that none of his injuries could prevent him from pleasuring you in any way you desired.

You leaned forward and touched your lips to his. The kiss was passionate and deep, and you felt the familiar tingle between your legs. You needed him as much as he needed to prove himself to you.

He laid down on the bed and you straddled him for a few minutes, kissing and happily caressing his face, but finally you didn’t want to–couldn’t–wait any longer. You quickly pulled your nightgown over your head and positioned yourself so that your hips were hovering above his face.

“Are you sure, baby?” you whispered.

Frederick licked his lips and croaked, “Yes, I am, please.”

Carefully you lowered your sweet center towards his lips until you could feel his breath on you.

“Come closer, darling.”

And so you did until you were resting fully against him. You looked down one more time to check if he really wanted this as much as you did. You couldn’t help but gasp at how beautifully Frederick’s face was framed by your thighs. He gave you a quick nod. 

His grip on your hips was surprisingly tight which made it hard for you to indulge your immediate instinct to rub yourself against him wantonly. But apparently he didn’t want to waste any time either; his tongue was snaking out of his mouth, first teasing your clit with the tip of his tongue before settling into a rhythm of slow strokes. It felt amazing, but—

“Freddy, need more. Please.”

He obeyed right away and his lips pulled your nub into his mouth. You let out a sharp gasp as you felt his tongue flicking across it, playing with it, worshipping it.

“You taste so good.”

It only came out as a mumble, of course, but the soft vibration of his words against your parts got the message across.You let your head fall back and concentrated on the pleasure that was building up deep inside you.

Frederick’s eyes were wide open and fixed upon you. He couldn’t decide what he loved more: your red and swollen nipples above him, aching for his touch? The otherworldly look on your face? The smile you gave him when your eyes found his? Both of your moans were coming more frequently now, with each lick and with every movement of your hips against his mouth.

Your hands gripped the wooden headboard above him and you let out a sob that didn’t even sound like you. Finally he had found hat heavenly spot inside of you and you began to ride his tongue uninhibitedly now.

“Freddy—cl—close.“

Your release was galloping towards your and—

You suddenly felt empty and cold as his tongue left you and the grip of his right hand around your hip loosened. You gazed down in panic (no—please!—why?) and were met with Frederick’s cunning smirk.

And suddenly there were two of his long fingers pressing inside of you, curling right against the spot where his tongue had been seconds before. 

Four strokes were enough. You came hard with your husband’s name on your lips, your walls clenching around his fingers.

When the waves of your pleasure had subsided, he pulled out of you with a wet noise.

“I love you,” he whispered.

You let go of the headboard and collapsed on the bed next to Frederick, your arms and legs still shaking.

“I love you too.”

He gently pulled you towards him and wrapped his arms around you. You placed small, loving kisses across his scarred chest and then melted into his embrace.

The sun had risen by now. You took no notice. The most beautiful sight was right in front of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> ***  
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
